Ojos de zafiro
by jacque-kari
Summary: —Tienes unos ojos preciosos —soltó él sin miedo a sonar cursi—. Los míos son demasiado pequeños. Natsuko permitió que una carcajada escapara de sus labios y luego los cubrió un poco avergonzada. —Me gustan tus ojos, Hiroaki —le dijo—. Esos dos puntitos diminutos son lo único lindo en mitad de tu fea cara.


**Advertencias: **

**-**En este one-shot los protagonistas, que son Hiroaki y Natsuko, tienen las personalidades que yo imagino para ellos cuando jóvenes.

-No se ajusta necesariamente al sistema educacional de Japón.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**~ Ojos de zafiro ~**

**Hiroaki/Natsuko**

«_Me pidieron que contara una historia de amor y por desgracia la única que conozco es la mía. La mía y la de la mujer con la que me casé y a la que no hice feliz._»

Cuando la vio por primera vez él tenía veinte y ella llevaba puesto un tradicional uniforme de secundaria. Más tarde notaría que aquello fue lo primero que le llamó la atención, aunque no pudo abstraerse de los comentarios curiosos de sus compañeros recorriendo el aula de lado a lado como el molesto sonido de los moscardones. _Uhh, ¿quién es ella? Es bonita, ¿no? Ya lo creo, ¿debería presentarme? Debe sentirse intimidada._ Él simplemente rodó los ojos pensando en lo evidentes que estaban siendo.

Hiroaki y sus amigos tenían la costumbre de sentarse en la última fila en cada clase, él siempre al rincón donde podía dormitar a gusto si lo deseaba, por lo que casualmente quedó situado justo detrás de ella, que por lo que pudo observar de refilón al pasar por su lado, había sacado un cuaderno en el que garabateaba distraídamente. Eso le impidió ver bien su rostro, pero aún recordaba que en aquel momento le pareció sacada de otro mundo, como si no estuviera realmente allí, como si fuera incorpórea aunque no pudo saber bien porqué. Era una sensación extraña de experimentar y más aún de describir. Tiempo después asumió que debía tratarse del atuendo que estaba usando. Encontrarse con una _escolar_ en una clase de periodismo simplemente no era algo que ocurriera todos los días y ella parecía desentonar tanto como lo haría una chica en una clase de puros hombres.

Recordaba haberse inclinado hacia el frente, dispuesto a hablarle, cuando el profesor de la cátedra atravesó el salón sumiendo todo en un silencio absoluto. Fukijama era un viejo cascarrabias al que nadie se atrevía a desafiar. Buen maestro, sí, pero uno de esos con los que temes incluso respirar muy fuerte, así que de esa forma Hiroaki vio frustrados sus planes por primera vez y tuvo que volver a acomodarse en la silla en su postura inicial.

La clase transcurrió sin novedades y a su término, la "estudiante de secundaria", que era la única forma en la que podían llamarla, tomó sus cosas y marchó rápido hacia la salida antes de que cualquiera pudiera acercarse a hablarle, y a decir verdad no eran pocos los interesados. Hiroaki observó bastante incrédulo las muecas de decepción en el rostro de sus compañeros con una ceja enarcada.

"Por favor, sólo es una chiquilla" Pensó con algo de hastío, sin explicarse que todos estuvieran haciendo tal escándalo.

—¿Vienes, Ishida? —lo llamó uno de sus amigos.

Al regresar de golpe a la realidad se dio cuenta de que ya todos se habían ido y los únicos que quedaban eran él y sus _colegas_. ¿En qué momento se había distraído tanto?

—Sí, vamos —se apresuró a contestar, agarrando sus cosas con un solo movimiento para echarlas a la mochila.

La segunda vez que la vio fue en esa misma clase, aunque en aquella oportunidad él llegó primero, cosa rara pues en ese entonces poseía una tendencia innata para llegar tarde, o con un poco de suerte, justo a la hora. De cualquier forma eso le permitió verla de frente por primera vez. No era baja, pero aun así debía sacarle algunos centímetros, su cintura era pequeña y su cabello —de un rubio ceniza— le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y aunque todo eso contribuyó a hacerlo pensar que ciertamente era _guapa, _lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, tan azules que parecían reflejar el mar. Poseía la mirada más seria e intensa que hubiera visto nunca y traía una expresión de hastío que la hacía lucir enfadada con el mundo. _La chica de la mirada de hielo, _así la apodarían sus compañeros entre risas un par de semanas más tarde. Hiroaki no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado.

La muchacha caminó recta por la mitad del salón y ocupó el mismo asiento que la vez anterior sin mirar a nadie.

Hiroaki se sobresaltó cuando uno de sus compañeros le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

—Cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba —le dijo en tono jocoso—. ¿No decías que todos estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo por una _niñita_? No me digas que ahora piensas que es linda.

Todos sus amigos se rieron de él, tanto por la forma en que el chico lo estaba molestando como por el sonrojo que llenó las mejillas de Hiroaki.

—Cállate, sólo estaba pensando —se defendió torpemente.

—¿Tú piensas, Ishida? —lo picó otro—. Qué novedad.

Hiroaki nunca antes había agradecido tanto la llegada del profesor.

Las semanas siguientes fueron más o menos iguales. Él llegando más temprano de lo normal sólo para observarla caminar por la sala hasta su lugar, sus amigos molestándolo ocasionalmente por ello, y ella ignorándolo como a todos los demás.

Siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio, pero no hablaba con mucha gente. Hiroaki la había visto charlando un día después de clase con unas chicas, sólo por eso sabía su apellido, ya que Fukijama no acostumbraba a pasar lista.

—Takaishi —la escuchó decir al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y él pasaba de largo junto a sus amigos pretendiendo no haber oído nada.

—Bueno, su apellido es japonés, pero sin duda ha de tener ascendencia europea, ¿no creen? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Es lo más probable. El color de sus ojos y de su cabello no es muy común acá, aunque sus ojos tienen una forma peculiar… parecen los de una chica japonesa ordinaria, pero son más grandes. ¿Tú que opinas, Hiroaki?

Los tres chicos que lo acompañaban se voltearon a mirarlo, pero el aludido no respondió y tras insistir una vez prefirieron desistir de cualquier intento por regresarle al mundo real. Se veía que estaba muy perdido en sus propios pensamientos, así que pronto mudaron de tema, casi olvidándose de que estaba con ellos y permitiéndole así navegar libremente dentro de su cabeza en la que una única palabra se repetía.

"Takaishi"

Parecía que deseaba embeberse de ella o memorizarla como si pudiera olvidarla fácilmente, cosa que no haría en las siguientes semanas ni (o en cualquier caso,) en toda una vida.

En ese momento, por supuesto, no sabía que sus vidas estarían unidas en el futuro y que gran parte de ello dependería de él mismo.

Un día en el que Hiroaki se hallaba ligeramente recostado en el asiento mientras escribía un par de líneas, sin aparente sentido, en la parte trasera de su cuaderno, la llegada de la chica Takaishi le pasó desapercibida.

—Eh, Ishida —le habló Tachibana, que era su amigo más cercano, el que siempre se sentaba a su lado.

Se giró a mirarlo con aburrimiento.

—¿Piensas hablarle o qué? —preguntó mirando significativamente en dirección a la muchacha, que en ese momento atravesaba el salón hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¿Por qué debería? —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

La chica tomó asiento al frente y tuvieron que callar, o más bien Hiroaki lo obligó a hacerlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a que los escuchara hablando sobre ella, sin embargo, sus amigos no le dejarían en paz tan fácilmente. Al término de la clase, apenas la vieron cruzar el aula como un bólido, Tachibana sonrió torcidamente en su dirección y habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que el resto de sus amigos escuchara.

—A Ishida le da miedo hablarle —se burló.

—Yo no dije eso —replicó enseguida el aludido, rodando los ojos.

—¿Seguro que no,_ Hiro_? —le preguntó otro de sus amigos.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién le tendría miedo a una chiquilla de dieciocho años?

—Entonces pruébalo —lo alentó Tachibana—. Ve y pregúntale su nombre.

—No me interesa, tenemos clase.

—Si no lo haces quiere decir que tienes miedo —insistió Tachibana—. Apuesto a que no eres capaz.

Hiroaki suspiró con aburrimiento y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—Vale, ¿si lo hago me dejarán en paz?

—Dalo por seguro.

Y así el chico abandonó la sala, apresurándose tras los pasos de Takaishi. La vio al final del pasillo y corrió tratando de alcanzarla, pero viendo que se alejaba cada vez más, perdiéndose entre la masa de estudiantes que terminaban el segundo módulo de clases y salían de las aulas, no le quedó otra opción que llamarla

—Oye tú, _colegiala_.*

La chica se detuvo casi de golpe y se volteó a verlo desconcertada.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó señalándose a sí misma con un dedo y pestañeando con notoria confusión hacia él.

—No veo a ninguna otra colegiala por aquí, ¿o si? —preguntó Hiroaki llegando a su lado.

Sentía que estaba siendo un poco grosero, pero no sabía porqué. Ciertamente se sentía nervioso y ahora que la tenía a un palmo de distancia comprendía porqué no muchos de sus compañeros, a pesar de sentir interés, se habían acercado a ella. Sus ojos, de un color tan brillante como el de un par de zafiros, lo miraban con tal seriedad que era inevitable sentirse intimidado.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella con gesto altivo.

—Tú… —murmuró él, rascándose la nuca para ganar algo de tiempo—. Te apellidas Takaishi, ¿no es así?

Por un segundo ella lució sorprendida e incluso creyó que le preguntaría cómo sabía eso. Las palabras estuvieron apunto de salir de la boca de la chica, pero al final pareció decidir que aquello carecía de importancia o algo semejante.

—Es correcto —replicó con cautela, preguntándose qué pretendía aquel sujeto.

—¿Y tu nombre? —siguió Hiroaki, juzgando que la conversación marchaba bien.

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

Hiroaki asintió parcamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Algunos de sus amigos, que observaban todo a una distancia prudente, soltaron risitas mal disimuladas que no pasaron desapercibidas para la muchacha.

—¿Y por qué te lo diría?

El chico, que no se esperaba eso, no supo qué decir. Entreabrió los labios como dispuesto a contestarle algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue tartamudear un par de palabras ininteligibles, ante lo que ella sólo sonrió socarronamente y se marchó.

Sus amigos se acercaron a él de inmediato y le dieron palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Pero qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Tachibana—. Pensé que eras un galán, Ishida. Nos has tenido engañados todo este tiempo.

Como respuesta los otros dos rieron. Hiroaki, por su parte, seguía sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

Nunca en su vida una chica lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Por lo general no era tímido, nunca había tenido grandes dificultades para acercarse al sexo opuesto, y a decir verdad era bastante popular entre las féminas. No poseía el prontuario de novias más grande del mundo, pero a sus veinte había salido con un par de chicas y consideraba que lo hacía bien. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Vamos, Hiroaki. No te quedes pensando en eso, no vale la pena —lo animó otro chico de su grupo, agarrándolo del brazo para llevárselo de allí.

Desde aquel día Hiroaki se dedicó a interceptarla en su camino hacia la puerta al término de cada clase, con la única intención de intercambiar algunas palabras, aunque en su fuero interno también deseaba poder arrancarle su nombre en algún descuido. Desgraciadamente para él, Natsuko no era tonta, a veces incluso era más astuta y lograba esquivarlo, pero eso no lo detenía, pues al final siempre la alcanzaba en el pasillo y le cerraba el paso hasta que al menos le gritara un _"Quítate, idiota"_ Eso a veces bastaba y lo dejaba con una sonrisa un poco bobalicona en el rostro de la que sus amigos se burlarían por el resto del día.

Pasaron dos meses antes de que decidiera rendirse, dejando de lado su orgullo, para recurrir al truco más obvio del mundo. Uno que se le había ocurrido desde el primer día y que sus compañeros insistían en que utilizara, pero que él había desechado en su afán de conseguir que ella se lo dijera por sí misma. Esto no se trataba sólo de una "conquista", sino de una verdadera batalla, Natsuko lo desafiaba todo el tiempo y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, nunca una chica lo había tratado así antes y menos una a la que le llevaba dos años de diferencia.

Ese día después de clase, la muchacha recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se marchó, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo al darse cuenta de que Ishida no la seguía. Frunció el ceño sintiendo más frustración que alivio como había esperado sentir cuando ese momento llegara, porque sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano, él debía rendirse en algún punto y parecía que finalmente estaba ocurriendo.

—Idiota —replicó en un susurro antes de continuar su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

En el interior del aula uno de los colegas de Hiroaki se había acercado al profesor para distraerlo con algo que nadie sabía bien qué era. Ese fue el momento que Hiroaki aprovechó para acercarse a la mesa y dar un rápido vistazo a la lista.

Apellidos con T. _Tabuchi, Tagawa, Taka, Takagaki, Takahama, Takamura._

Volvió a leer el apellido anterior y de nuevo el último, como si esperara que el de Takaishi apareciera mágicamente en el papel, pero aquello no ocurrió. Su apellido no estaba allí entre los apellidos que debería estar.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por el resto de los apellidos hasta el final de la hoja, pensando que tal vez se había incorporado tardíamente y había sido añadido al final, eso a veces pasaba, pero tampoco lo encontró.

Natsuko estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta principal de la universidad cuando el grito de Hiroaki la detuvo.

—¡Takaishi! —la llamó, haciendo que se girase casi de manera inconsciente para observarlo correr a todo lo que daba, esquivando a cuanto estudiante se interponía en su camino.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Así que no estaba dándose por vencido después de todo, ¿sería que había estado esperando en el interior de la sala a que ella lo buscara? ¿estaba tratando de hacerse el difícil? _Ingenuo_, pensó sin remordimiento.

Esperó que llegara a su lado para reacomodarse el bolso en el hombro y darse la vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera! —le gritó con la respiración entrecortada y las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas—. ¿Me hiciste correr hasta aquí sólo para irte?

Natsuko se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Cómo iba saber que me seguirías?

Hiroaki finalmente se enderezó, algo más repuesto, y sonrió de lado.

—Me viste y te quedaste detenida a propósito —la acusó.

—Puede —contestó ella esquivamente—. ¿Viniste hasta aquí porque tienes algo que decir? Si es así dilo rápido para que pueda irme.

—Tu nombre

—¿Qué pasa con mi nombre?

—Lo busqué en la lista del profesor, pero no estaba, ni siquiera tu apellido. No figuras inscrita en el curso.

—Eso es porque no estoy inscrita en la universidad, todavía voy a la secundaria, ¿o se te olvida que tú mismo me llamaste _colegiala _la primera vez que me hablaste? —preguntó con cierto rencor en la voz.

—¿Así que atesoras el recuerdo de ese día? —preguntó él burlón, alzando sugestivamente las cejas como si acabara de pillarla en algo.

Natsuko enrojeció, pero no bajó la mirada, siguió viéndolo igual de altiva que siempre.

—Claro que no, sólo estoy aclarando tu duda, aunque si me lo permites, ni siquiera sé porqué lo hago. Hasta luego, Ishida —dijo volteándose otra vez para marcharse.

"Sabe mi apellido" Fue lo primero que pensó, sintiéndose entre alegre y desconcertado por el descubrimiento. Pensó en preguntarle cómo lo sabía, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo más tarde.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, incluso si no estás en la universidad tu nombre debería aparecer en la lista —insistió a viva voz, haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Vas a dejarme en paz algún día? —preguntó con tono cansino.

—Sólo si me dices tu nombre.

—¿Y para qué rayos quieres saberlo? —preguntó volteándose con brusquedad.

—Para invitarte a salir, tal vez —contestó él, haciéndola enmudecer de golpe.

Natsuko boqueó un par de segundos como si repentinamente se hubiera quedado sin voz, incluso se llevó una mano a la garganta como si intentara descubrir lo que ocurría con sus cuerdas vocales. Al final cerró la boca. Lo cierto era que sólo estaba sorprendida por el descaro del chico, y eso la había dejado sin palabras.

—¿No dices nada? Vaya, así que es posible ganarte en una conversación —se burló.

—¿Si te digo mi nombre me dejarás en paz?

—Puede —dijo él, remedándola—. Pero lo más probable es que no, ¿para qué te voy a mentir? El punto está en que incluso si no me lo dices seguiré insistiendo y eso será aún más molesto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y estrechó los ojos, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera analizándolo con rayos x. Le pareció una idea absurda de tener en un momento como ese.

—Natsuko —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Hiroaki había estado tan concentrado en su mirada que por un segundo no entendió lo que acababa de decirle. Para cuando su mente hizo la conexión la chica ya le llevaba dos metros de distancia y su figura se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Decidió dejarla marchar. Ya tenía lo que quería al fin y al cabo, aunque eso no significaba bajo ninguna circunstancia que se detendría.

—Natsuko —pronunció con cuidado, como queriendo saborear cada letra de su nombre.

Decidió que le gustaba. Le gustaba cómo sonaba, especialmente la forma en que la_ t_ parecía deslizarse para dar lugar a la _s_. La unión de ambas letras producía un sonido exquisito.

Saber su nombre y deleitarse en él fue la primera señal de que acabaría enamorado. Señal que no vio o tal vez prefirió ignorar.

Después de ese día Hiroaki comenzó a saludarla cada vez que la veía aunque ya no la acosaba como antes y Natsuko tampoco lo evitaba ni corría apenas se le aparecía en mitad de su campo visual, apartando casi a golpes todo lo demás. A veces incluso mantenían pequeñas conversaciones.

Él intentaba buscar alguna forma ingeniosa de invitarla a salir para sorprenderla y que ella no pudiera rehusarse. Sus amigos le decían que no lo pensara tanto, que más valía intentarlo y ya, pero él seguía dilatando ese momento, haciéndola preguntarse inconscientemente si sólo había estado jugando.

Un día en el que Fukijama los estaba machacando incluso más de lo habitual, Natsuko accidentalmente terminó diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba, revelando estar en desacuerdo con algo que acababa de decir el profesor. Fue apenas un susurro, pero que contra todo pronóstico y para su mala suerte, llegó a oídos de él.

—¿Decía algo, señorita…? —preguntó el hombre, tentativamente, instándola a presentarse.

—Takaishi —contestó ella secamente.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y cogió la lista de la mesa, recorriéndola rápidamente con la mirada.

—No está en lista —le dijo.

—Lo sé, señor. No estoy inscrita en esta universidad, yo…me temo que soy alumna de secundaria.

—Eso puedo verlo —replicó ácidamente, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada, con una expresión a todas luces menospreciativa—. Pero eso no responde a qué está haciendo en mi clase.

—Me tomé la libertad de asistir dado que estoy interesada en ingresar a estudiar Periodismo el próximo año y quería saber por adelantado cómo era la experiencia, para así no escoger mal.

—¿Y nadie le habló de los programas especiales para estudiantes de secundaria?

Natsuko tragó saliva sin saber qué responder a eso.

—Estoy preguntando, señorita Takaishi, qué le hizo pensar que podría estar aquí sin autorización de la universidad.

—Yo… no creí que hubiera un problema con eso.

—No creyó que hubiera un problema con eso —se burló el maestro—. Y además tiene el atrevimiento de venir a contradecirme en mi propia clase.

—Yo no quise…

—Pero lo hizo y ahora lamentablemente debo pedirle que se retire.

Natsuko inspiró profundo y tomó su bolso antes de levantarse del asiento. Todos los estudiantes observaban la escena en un sepulcral silencio.

—Señor, antes de irme me gustaría decirle una cosa —le dijo llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

El hombre la miró con cierto escepticismo, pero no la detuvo.

—Sé que usted es un reconocido periodista de Japón y que probablemente se graduó mucho antes de que yo naciera, pero me parece que eso no le da derecho a tratar a sus estudiantes de la manera en que lo hace sólo por pensar diferente o por ser simples estudiantes que no saben nada, según sus propias palabras. Si ellos están aquí es porque quieren aprender y usted no lo está facilitado precisamente. Me retiro ahora.

Si antes el silencio era total, ahora ni siquiera parecía que alguien estuviera respirando. Natsuko caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás y se dispuso a atravesar la puerta cuando la voz del maestro la detuvo.

—Señorita Takaishi —dijo con voz solemne e imperturbable.

Ella pudo marcharse, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar siguió con la mano en la manilla y alzó la cabeza, girando el cuello casi imperceptiblemente hacia él, mirándolo de soslayo.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado inesperado para todos y por lo mismo les costó asimilarlo.

El hombre plegó una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la satisfacción y el desafío como un barquito de papel en una tormenta.

—Espero verla aquí el próximo año.

Segundo después, Natsuko cerró la puerta de un portazo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas. Aún así no se detuvo.

—¡Takaishi, espera!

Decidió detenerse, más por la sorpresa de oírlo que porque la llamara. Había esperado librarse de Ishida por esta vez. La última que pisaba esa universidad, al menos hasta el próximo año. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se lo pensaría. Esperó que llegara a su lado y se giró para encararlo.

—¿Takaishi? No dejas de sorprenderme. Pensé que te vanagloriarías del hecho de saber mi nombre, usándolo hasta el cansancio, pero no lo has dicho ni una sola vez desde ese día.

Hiroaki alzó las cejas sorprendido por la apreciación.

—Bueno, lo estuve pensando y… llegué a la conclusión de que no es justo que los demás sepan tu nombre tan fácil. Con lo que me costó conseguirlo.

Natsuko pestañeó un poco aturdida por sus palabras, como si no les hallara sentido.

—Lo haces sonar como si el mérito fuera tuyo. Yo soy la que te lo dije para que dejaras de acosarme.

—Pero yo insistí, ¿no? Y eso debería tener algún tipo de mérito.

—Si tú lo dices —replicó con escepticismo—. ¿Querías algo de todos modos?

—Ehh, sí. Digo… vine porque quería felicitarte, lo que hiciste allá adentro fue asombroso y estoy seguro de que no debo ser el único que lo piensa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Fukijama? —preguntó él con un tono que intentaba hacerle ver lo evidente que era—. Quiero decir, nunca nadie se había atrevido a responderle de esa manera, por un momento pensé que iba explotar, pero lo que te dijo al final… creo que de verdad le agradas.

—Tú debes tener un problema, Ishida. No sabes interpretar cuando una persona intenta decirle a otra que le desagrada.

El tono ácido que utilizó hizo que el chico la mirara un poco cohibido y diera un paso atrás. Por muchos desplantes que ella le hubiera hecho durante esos meses, nunca había pensado seriamente hasta ahora que pudiera odiarlo de verdad. Al fin y al cabo no lo conocía. ¿Cómo era posible que odiara a alguien que no conocía? ¿Qué cosa de lo que hacía la irritaba tanto?

Decidió resistir un poco más, tragando fuerte y fingiendo que sus palabras no lo habían afectado.

—¿De verdad te caigo tan mal?

—¿Lo quieres por escrito? —preguntó ella airadamente.

—No hace falta —susurró apartando la mirada.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a decirme por qué saliste corriendo detrás de mí?

Hiroaki volvió a mirarla y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Para serte honesto me dio miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Sí, miedo. Sentí que esta sería la última vez que te vería, así que simplemente decidí seguirte

—¿Tratas de decir que no sabes porqué me seguiste? —preguntó ella sorprendida, olvidándose por un momento de mantener la mueca de indiferencia que intentaba mantener siempre que el chico se le acercaba.

Hiroaki se alzó de hombros sin ganas de dar una respuesta. Natsuko estuvo apunto de irse antes de que él hablara otra vez.

—Te invito un helado —soltó precipitadamente.

Ella le miró todavía más desconcertada que antes.

—¿No piensas volver a clase?

—No es importante.

—Pero necesitas la nota.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó intrigado.

Las cejas de Natsuko se alzaron y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta o, todo esto producto de la sorpresa de saberse descubierta.

—Bueno, tú y tu _pandilla_ siempre están_ tonteando_ así que no es difícil imaginar que no les va muy bien en los exámenes, sólo hice una simple deducción —replicó intentando salirse por la tangente.

—Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan pendiente de lo que hacíamos.

—¿Pendiente? —preguntó haciéndose la incrédula para luego soltar una breve risa—. No me hagas reír, es sólo que no puedo evitar darme cuenta ya que que ustedes se sientan atrás mío.

—Nosotros estamos aquí desde antes, así que supongo que podríamos decir que eres tú la que sienta delante de nosotros.

—Basta, no quiero seguir con esto, Ishida.

—Entonces vamos por un helado.

Natsuko lo miró titubeante, como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad.

—Tengo que irme. Adiós.

Hiroaki volvió a detenerla, esta vez sujetándola abruptamente por la muñeca.

—No dijiste que no. Eso quiere decir…

—No quiere decir nada —contestó ella, soltándose bruscamente.

—Tengo una idea. Este sábado habrá una fiesta en casa de Tachibana. Sabes quién es Tachibana, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin detenerse para que ella pudiera darle una respuesta—. Irá toda la clase y varios chicos más de la carrera. Eres como de la clase, así que… ¿quieres venir?

—No veo porqué yo…

—Sólo ven, ¿está bien?

La chica lo miró en silencio y al final, sin saber porqué, terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes? —preguntó él ansiosamente.

—Eres un pesado. Ya dije que iré… ¿me dejas irme ahora?

—Claro. Te veré ahí entonces, comienza a las nueve.

Natsuko asintió una vez más y se dio la vuelta. Alcanzó a dar sólo algunos pasos cuando se acordó de algo.

—¡Hiroaki! —al girarse, temiendo que el chico hubiera desaparecido ya al doblar en la esquina del pasillo, se sorprendió de verlo parado en el mismo lugar que antes, no se había movido ni un solo paso y ahora estaba observándola expectante; sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por haberlo llamado tan fuerte.

—¿Si, Natsuko?

Oír su nombre saliendo de sus labios le produjo un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No me dijiste la dirección.

—Ah, cierto… es… vaya, no me la sé bien porque…

—Está bien, anota mi celular y mándame un mensaje cuando la tengas —lo interrumpió ella.

Hiroaki sólo pudo sonreír, al menos hasta que recordó que había dejado el celular en la sala junto a sus otras pertenencias. Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en sus bolsillos alguna cosa que le sirviera. La chica permitió que lo hiciera unos segundos antes de rebuscar en su bolso una hoja y un lápiz para anotárselo allí.

Le extendió el papel con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Eres un desastre —le dijo antes de marcharse definitivamente.

—¡Te veré ahí, Natsuko! —gritó Hiroaki poniendo las manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar su voz.

Ella sólo siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. La sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, se acentuó un poco más.

Decir porqué había aceptado la invitación de Ishida no era tarea fácil. Es más, Natsuko siguió preguntándoselo durante toda esa semana sin hallar una respuesta. ¿Lástima? Lo dudaba, pues nunca antes había hecho algo así por nadie. ¿Aburrimiento? Tampoco le cuadraba, ceder ante la insistencia de alguien no era el mejor remedio para deshacerse de esa persona, por el contrario, era darle esperanzas. ¿Quería darle esperanzas a Ishida? No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que desde que el chico había aparecido en su vida todo se había vuelto más complicado.

Ese sábado llegó al lugar indicado cerca de las nueve y media. Estaba nerviosa porque nunca había ido a una fiesta de fraternidad y tampoco esperaba asistir a una hasta que, de hecho, ingresara a la universidad. No estaba segura de si iba bien vestida o no. Sabía que en realidad no importaba demasiado, pero no quería lucir como una estudiante de secundaria tratando de verse mayor o algo así.

Tocó el timbre tras dudar un par de segundos frente a la puerta y casi enseguida alguien le abrió. Le costó reconocerlo porque adentro no parecía haber mucha luz. Por primera vez sintió miedo de ir sola a un sitio así.

—Ah, Takaishi, eres tú —le dijo el chico frente a ella, asomándose un poco más para que le diera la luz.

—Tachibana —respondió ella casi sin pensar.

El muchacho, alto y de cabello negro, la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Así que viniste después de todo. Es temprano, pero casi todos han llegado. Ven, Ishida se desmayará cuando te vea, ha estado mirando el reloj desde las ocho.

Antes de darse cuenta fue arrastrada por el chico hacia el interior de la casa. No sabía si sentirse avergonzada o enfadada por todo lo que le había dicho, como si sólo hubiera ido por el tonto de Ishida.

—¡Eh, Hiroaki, mira lo que me encontré en la puerta!

Natsuko se soltó bruscamente del agarre del muchacho y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era? ¿La mascota de ese idiota?

—¿Pero dónde está? —escuchó murmurar a Tachibana—. Espera aquí, iré por él. Puedes servirte algo si lo deseas.

Casi enseguida se vio sola de pie en mitad de la sala. Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, al parecer habían bajado la luz a la mitad para dar un poco de ambiente. Por aquí y allá se veían grupos de personas hablando relajadamente mientras bebían algo, sin embargo, nadie le prestó atención, cada uno parecía ocupado en lo suyo. La música salía del estéreo que estaba en una esquina y aunque sonaba fuerte, no era lo suficiente para que no pudiera escuchar el murmullo de las conversaciones. Cerca había una mesa con distintas botellas de trago, vasos y diversos bocadillos.

Pensó en ir a probar algo, pero casi en el mismo momento que quiso moverse en esa dirección la voz de Hiroaki le llegó desde atrás.

—Natsuko, viniste.

—Claro que vine. Dije que lo haría, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé. Yo sólo pensé que… te arrepentirías.

—Yo cumplo mi palabra, Ishida.

—Podrías decirme Hiroaki, ¿sabes? Lo hiciste el otro día.

—Prefiero Ishida —acotó ella de inmediato, aprovechando de fijarse en lo que traía puesto, un pantalón café y una camisa blanca.

En realidad no lucía distinto a todas las veces que lo había visto en la universidad, salvo por su cabello que parecía algo alborotado en la parte de atrás como si se hubiera pasado las manos repetidamente por ahí ¿Habría estado nervioso como insinuó Tachibana? La idea la regocijó internamente.

—¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? Ven, te presentaré al resto… en realidad ya los has visto, pero nunca has hablado con ellos.

Hiroaki la agarró tan rápido del brazo que Natsuko no alcanzó a rehusarse y se vio obligada a seguir al muchacho hacia donde sea que fuera. Sin embargo, cuando se unieron al resto dio un tirón para soltarse y él la miró un poco avergonzado por su actitud. Todo había sido culpa de su ansiedad.

La noche avanzó rápidamente entre conversaciones absurdas y graciosas. Natsuko se descubrió a sí misma riendo de manera estridente por las bromas de Tachibana y los remates de Ishida. Juntos eran como dinamita. No recordaba haber reído tan fuerte en su vida. Se la pasó bebiendo del jugo que Hiroaki consiguió del frigorífico cuando le advirtió que no bebería nada que tuviera alcohol. No pensaba emborracharse junto a un montón de universitarios que a pesar de todo eran desconocidos.

Cerca de la medianoche recibió una gran sorpresa cuando buena parte de los chicos con los que había estado compartiendo, incluyendo a Ishida, subieron al escenario y se presentaron como una banda llamada _"Los Rockets"_. Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, mientras ella intentaba permanecer oculta entre las sombras y observaba con curiosidad.

Cuando comenzaron a tocar los abucheos no se hicieron esperar. Era la primera vez que tocaban en público y como resulta lógico, sonaron fatal. Natsuko cerró los ojos intentando separar los instrumentos. Fue así que llegó a la conclusión de que no eran malos por separado. Tampoco buenos, pero al menos aceptables. El problema era que iban desacompasados y la unión de todos se convertía en un caos que amenazaba con romperte los tímpanos si estabas demasiado cerca. Sintió la tentación de reír, pero antes de que la primera carcajada escapara de sus labios escuchó la voz de Ishida en el micrófono y su corazón se detuvo. Su voz adquiría un cariz especial cuando cantaba y la letra… era probablemente la letra más cursi y cliché que había oído en su vida. Iba de una chica con ojos de zafiro. _¿Es el cielo lo que veo en tus ojos o acaso el reflejo del mar? Porque nunca vi unos tan azules antes…tus ojos son dos zafiros que quiero comprar. _Vale, además era escalofriante, pero a pesar de todo ello, una extraña sensación se anidó en su estómago y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo.

Se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuánto intentara ocultarse cuando Ishida le guiñó un ojo desde el pequeño escenario que habían montado. _Sólo a ella_. Supo en ese mismo momento que él siempre la encontraría, ¿valía la pena correr?

Al término de la canción, los abucheos que hasta ese momento habían cesado, probablemente por pura resignación, volvieron a oírse sobre un pequeño estallido de aplausos de quienes intentaban defender la moral de sus amigos. Natsuko no se unió a ninguno de los dos grupos. Simplemente se quedó allí, plantada en mitad de la sala hasta que Hiroaki fue por ella, aunque no supo si efectivamente lo estaba esperando o sólo no le apetecía moverse.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿quieres salir un momento? —le preguntó cerca del oído, haciendo que el ligero olor a alcohol de su aliento se colara en la nariz de la chica.

Natsuko se alegró de descubrir que el chico no estaba borracho, sólo un poco tomado. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y permitió que él la tomara de la mano sin chistar.

Afuera hacía frío, pero no lo suficiente para extrañar una chaqueta más gruesa. Su atuendo consistía en un pequeño vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma y una chaqueta delgada que se ceñía a su pecho.

Hiroaki se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que la tenía de la mano.

—Lo siento —dijo soltándola.

Natsuko no entendió porqué sintió la tentación de decirle que no lo hiciera. Su mano se sentía extrañamente vacía sin la de él sosteniéndola. ¡Vaya tontería! ¿Sería que el chico había puesto algo en su jugo? Quizá un poco de sake… No, definitivamente lo habría sentido. Además Hiroaki había llenado su vaso enfrente de ella. Pronto se olvidó de lo que la llevó a ponerse a pensar en esas tonterías sin sentido en primer lugar, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Hay muchas estrellas —susurró sin pensar, sólo porque el silencio la estaba poniendo incómoda y porque no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decir. Hiroaki siempre llenaba los silencios, ella era la que lo mandaba a callar o le pedía que se apartara, ¿por qué no estaba cumpliendo con su parte?

Lo descubrió al girarse a mirarlo. El chico la estaba mirando tan fijamente que se sonrojó.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —soltó él sin miedo a sonar cursi—. Los míos son demasiado pequeños.

Natsuko permitió que una carcajada escapara de sus labios y luego los cubrió un poco avergonzada.

—Me gustan tus ojos, Hiroaki —le dijo—. Esos dos puntitos diminutos son lo único lindo en mitad de tu fea cara —añadió señalándolos sin importarle parecer grosera o algo así.

—Podría besarte ahora mismo

—Ja, como si fuera a dejarte —se burló.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico se acercó a su rostro e hizo amago de besarla, deteniéndose sólo a milímetros de distancia como si la invitara a detenerlo, ella no lo hizo. Y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez aquella noche.

El resto de la velada casi carece de importancia. No volvieron a la fiesta. En su lugar él la llevo a casa y allí se besaron otra vez, largo y tendido hasta que Natsuko decidió que era hora de entrar. No quedaron en nada, Hiroaki sabía que haberla presionado en ese momento hubiera resultado mal, así que la dejó escaparse de sus brazos en silencio.

Al día siguiente las cosas amanecieron más difusas para unos que para otros. Para fortuna de Hiroaki, recordaba todo con claridad. Algunas partes se le iban, pero lo esencial estaba allí, rebotando entre las paredes de su mente una y otra vez. Fue así desde que abrió los ojos a la mañana soleada que lo aguardaba afuera y sin duda fue así mientras al salir de una clase y mirar el reloj de la universidad tomaba una decisión, despidiéndose precipitadamente de sus amigos.

—¿No vienes a clase? —le preguntó Tachibana, echándose la mochila al hombro.

—Hay cosas más importantes sucediendo allá afuera mientras nosotros estamos encerrados escuchando a un aburrido tipo hablar de la ética del periodismo, _querido amigo_ —le contestó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ah, ya veo. Es por esa chica otra vez, ¿no? Por ella aceptaste entrar a la banda.

Tachibana todavía se reía cuando recordaba cómo Hiroaki se había mostrado totalmente desinteresado ante la propuesta. Entonces uno de sus amigos le había dicho entre dientes, un poco molesto porque pasara de ellos, que así podría llamar la atención de la _chiquilla_ de secundaria. Fue pronunciar aquellas palabras mágicas para que el radar de Hiroaki se activara, haciéndolo levantar bruscamente la cabeza del libro que pretendía leer y casi botándolo en el proceso, como ocurría cada vez que Natsuko entraba en la misma habitación que él. _¿Cuándo comenzamos? _Preguntó a bocajarro, y el mismo amigo que le había dado la idea, lo miró incrédulo de que picara tan rápido.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —dijo Hiroaki, caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a Tachibana.

—No te hagas el interesante conmigo —lo regañó él, comprendiendo enseguida su intención—. Anda, vete ya. No sea que vayas a llegar tarde.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió el otro, dándose la vuelta finalmente y corriendo hacia la salida.

Porque no había mentido cuando le dijo que cosas más importantes estaban ocurriendo afuera. Por ejemplo, en ese mismo momento los estudiantes de la secundaria que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad salían de clase.

Recorrió la distancia sin detenerse ni una sola vez, lo que lo hizo llegar agitado y un poco sudado. Casi ni podía respirar, pero supo que había valido la pena en cuanto la vio emerger entre la multitud. Vio sus ojos antes que a ella, a decir verdad, y no le sorprendió que así fuera. Esos zafiros probablemente llamaban la atención donde sea que fueran. Natsuko era sólo el complemento perfecto.

Se acercó algunos pasos sólo para que ella descubriera su presencia ahí y así poder deleitarse con la sorpresa que invadiría sus ojos. Sus precios ojos.

Y ella no lo defraudó. La verdad nunca lo hacía. Abrió tanto la boca que por un momento pensó que se le desencajaría la mandíbula.

—Hola, Natsuko —la saludó con una sonrisa, agitando una mano en el aire.

La chica salió apenas de su aturdimiento y se volteó para despedirse de las dos chicas que la acompañaban e ir a su encuentro. Las dos chicas miraron con curiosidad a Hiroaki antes de marcharse.

—¿Có-cómo supiste donde estudiaba?

Era probablemente la primera vez que la veía perder la compostura. Tan natural, tan espontánea, tan ella…la verdadera "ella" que él deseaba conocer. Se felicitó internamente por su genial idea y caminó el par de pasos que los separaban con las manos en los bolsillos sin prisa alguna. Una vez que se detuvo frente a ella extrajo una para darle un suave toque en la nariz con el índice, ante lo cual ella cerró los ojos como acto reflejo.

—Muy simple, _querida_ Natsuko –le dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro—. Siempre traes tu uniforme puesto, así que apunté el nombre y lo busqué por internet.

Natsuko abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor, como si se sintiera tremendamente avergonzada de no haber visto algo tan obvio.

—Claro. Se me olvidaba que eres un psicópata —replicó fríamente, intentando recuperar un poco la dignidad perdida.

Hiroaki sólo se rió y ella se quedó contemplando las arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos. La gente normal tenía hoyuelos, pero no…él no era alguien normal en ninguno de los sentidos de la palabra. Su risa era tan fresca y espontánea que le producía ganas de reír también. ¿Quién le iba decir que ese chico tan sincero y desinhibido reiría cada vez menos con el tiempo?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Oh, ya sabes. Sólo salí de clase y pensé en venir a buscarte. Me debes un helado, ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no te debo nada.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

Natsuko suspiró frustrada.

—Nunca te rindes, ¿no?

—No es mi estilo.

—¿Si me tomo un helado contigo me dejarás en paz?

—Me temo que no.

La chica rodó los ojos e hizo un mohín.

—¿Y entonces qué quieres?

—Hablar, conocerte…enamorarte tal vez.

—Eres un descarado, Ishida.

—Sí, pero te gusta este descarado, ¿no es así?

Natsuko se mordió la lengua y apartó la mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor. Ese chico la hacía sonrojar demasiado, ¡qué coraje!

—Escucha, si estás aquí por lo que pasó anoche… tienes que saber que no fue nada. Sólo nos besamos y ya, no significó nada para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Así que mejor ve a buscarte a otra chica a la que acosar.

—Sí, sabía que dirías eso…

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? —preguntó volviendo a mirarlo.

—Te demuestro que no me importa lo que digas, porque sé que te gusto. Lo que no sé es porqué intentas negártelo, pero de nuevo, no me importa. Sea lo que sea lo arreglaré.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un soberbio?

—Sé que hago las cosas mejor que el resto, pero no me gusta presumir —bromeó chasqueando la lengua.

La chica inspiró profundo, como si estuviera intentando calmar sus nervios.

—De acuerdo, me rindo. Tal vez me gustes, Ishida, pero eso no quiere decir bajo ninguna circunstancia que quiera salir contigo. Yo…no quiero una relación con nadie, especialmente contigo.

—Entonces salgamos sin ser novios.

—¿Qué? —la incredulidad brotó con toda su fuerza en esa simple palabra.

—Lo que dije. Podemos salir sin ser novios. Dijiste que no quieres una relación, así que…

—No lo entiendo… ¿por qué no te rindes?

Hiroaki se calló unos segundos. Porque creo que te quiero, pensó. Porque sabía que probablemente no tenía sentido, pero también que en el amor nada tenía demasiado sentido.

—Está bien, me descubriste…la verdad soy traficante de órganos y necesitaba una excusa para acercarme a ti y robarte tus ojos.

Natsuko intentó mantenerse seria, pero la risa acabó escapando entre sus labios sin su permiso. Maldita e inoportuna risa.

Acabaron tomando un helado juntos. Comenzaron a salir sin ser novios. Se convirtieron en novios mucho antes de que Natsuko aceptara serlo.

Hablar sobre la relación probablemente sea irrelevante para efectos de esta historia. Es una historia de amor tan _normal_ y_ predecible_ como cualquier otra, incluso en su final lo fue.

Cuando ella le contó que sus padres no querían que estudiara periodismo y que tenían planes de irse a vivir a Francia en un futuro cercano, él sólo sonrió y le dijo que la seguiría hasta allá en caso de ser necesario. Pero no lo fue, porque Natsuko estaba en su segundo año de la carrera cuando el señor Takaishi se decidió finalmente a dejar Japón, y Yamato ya tenía tres meses de gestación por ese entonces. Natsuko lloró mientras se lo contaba, pensando que era el final. Hiroaki supo que era el principio, lo que no pudo anticipar fue que duraría tan poco. Le pidió que se casaran ahí mismo, sin anillo ni un discurso preparado, pero ella no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar.

Lo demás ya es historia, una historia contada en otra parte. Muchos se sorprendieron de que un amor que surgió tan intensamente en apenas unos meses, no necesitara de más de un par de años para apagarse. Así como la fuerza volcánica de un incendio que consume todo a su paso, el amor los consumió a ellos y del romance solo quedaron cenizas, una sentencia de divorcio y dos hijos. Pero eso, desde luego, ustedes ya lo saben.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, esta historia llevaba un buen tiempo guardada en mi computador y hoy día, tras releerla hasta donde la dejé y escribir los últimos párrafos, me decidí a compartirla.

Hace bastante que quería escribir mi propia versión sobre cómo se enamoraron Hiroaki y Natsuko y este fue el resultado. Como suele pasarme, contiene muchas más palabras de las que tenía pensadas y dice mucho menos de lo que quería decir, pero creo que quedó bien. Que a grandes rasgos la idea original que tuve está ahí.

No pude encontrar las edades exactas de Hiroaki y Natsuko, pero puse que se llevaban por dos años porque ella me parece más joven que él.

*Colegiala: En mi país es una forma de llamar a los estudiantes de educación básica o media, es decir, antes de la universidad. No sé si habrá algún término así en Japón, pero como no encontré ninguno decidí dejar éste.

**EDITADO: **Hoy al releer me di cuenta de que había dejado en blanco el nombre de la banda musical, pero ya está arreglado. El nombre no me convence, por lo que es provisional hasta que se me ocurra uno mejor, siempre que ese momento llegue, claro está.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
